Stryfe
Born from the death god’s rage, The Stryfe occupy the coldest continent of Salustutis. The Stryfe people are a young race and are relatively new to creation. The Average Stryfe is large, muscular, violent and proud. They are yet to make any major impact on their own world but have already come to the attention of several deities. Culture Stryfe live in areas called Holds. Thanks to their innate love of conflict holds are almost always fortified, be it with a simple barricade or well-constructed walls. Holds are ruled by a Kald, these are the strongest and most experienced warriors in the hold. The Sryfe do not hold with inheritance and blood rights, the title of Kald must be earned; unfortunately this also leads to a great deal of infighting within holds as young Stryfe try and outdo each other in an attempt to take the glory for themselves. It is safe to say that an old Kald is a dangerous Kald and should not be underestimated. Thanks to the turbulent nature of their society Stryfe are often mistrustful and stand offish but they hold the bonds they do have deeply. Anyone of another race who could somehow manage to earn the trust of a Stryfe would find themselves with a stalwart ally and friend. Where their young are concerned Stryfe can make for very distant parents. The average Stryfe family is huge (when compared to those of other races) and they do not care to coddle others. As soon as they are large enough children (Or Stryfelings, as they are more commonly called) are put to work around the hold. Every day is viewed as a chance to train in some way. Those that cannot carry their own weight are shunned in Stryfe culture and new borns that are weak or malformed in some way are put down. This is considered a kindness in the long run. Stryfe architecture is sturdy and efficient. The strong winds of their homeland make building multi-storey buildings troublesome so the Stryfe build down into the earth for support and warmth, though they are yet to even compare to Dwarf or Mizzen standards. Instead of banners Stryfe carve totems that depict the history of their hold. Religion The Stryfe believe that there is a spirit for almost everything. Rivers, mountains, they even believe in house spirits. Lesser spirits that watch over the residents of each household. The general belief is that there is a hierarchy among the spirits and that they are all presided over by Grand-Spirits, the Stryfe version of gods. In the early years of the race Zareth tried to spread stories of the gods and their deeds but as the Stryfe spread these stories by word of mouth they changed them to match their holds taste. As a result the gods go by different names among the Stryfe and are viewed very differently to how they are among their patron races. ' Yorvengand', “The Conqueror” (originally Aen) - Yorvengand is the greatest warrior in the hold of the grand-spirits. Stryfe sagas are full of stories of him leading his army of warriors and monsters to victory. Some of the greatest stories are of how he slew other grand-spirits. He is often shown as a giant warrior wearing a suit of armour and carrying a collection of swords. Garenbound, The Great Smith (Originally Nivix) - The Smith of the spirit hold, who forged himself in the fires of the great northern flame. Garenbound is thought of as the patron of craftsmen and blacksmiths. He is responsible for crafting the armour and weapons of the grand-spirits and arming their war host. He is also call The Lord of Sky Fires as the Stryfe believe that each of the stars are one of his many forges. ' Kaviken', The Wild One (Originally Roe) – It is a subject of great debate as to whether this fox spirit is actually a member of the spirit hold. He has been seen in the forests and has led many a hunter on a merry chase, most of them to their doom. He is popular in stryfeling stories. Many a child or mother leaves pieces of meat out for him at night in the hope that he will bless their house. Ormangand, That Which Waits (Originally Zareth) – The Stryfe believe this was their creator spirit and most powerful of the grand-spirits. He was overthrown by the other spirits and trapped in the never ending storm at the heart of their home land. The most common story says that he sleeps, frozen in the ice (all but his right eye, which watches the world from his prison). The Stryfe believe that the end of the world will come when the storm ends and Orman wakes from his slumber.